


Tales of the Shepherd : The General and Seraph

by Lady_Yunalesca245



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yunalesca245/pseuds/Lady_Yunalesca245
Summary: The War of Human and Seraph has remained fresh in the memory of both races and in the land. Malevolence runs rampant in Glenwood even with Maotelus at the helm. To purify the world and purge the once glorious land of hate, both races agree to a term of marriage ---between Seraph and Human.  At the helm of the terms are the Water Seraph Mikleo and the General Sorey Ilorin. Neither of them realized the trials and tribulations they would have to face to bring the two once harmonious races together. The journey of unification –- in peace and in love---will be long and arduous.





	1. A New Dawn

_"We have no other choice, Mikleo. You are to marry General Sorey Ilorin. He will come for you within a fortnight. I am sorry, my precious grandson. I am at my wit's end."_

The words were sharp against Mikleo's mind as his shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. He bowed his head, his untied hair covering all but the twin trail of tears sliding down his cheeks. He reached up and covered his mouth to muffle his sobs as the scratch of the pen continued, determined underneath his despair. The occupants of the room spared him no glance, their lips tight and their eyes dark with the task ahead of them-of the precious sacrifice they were tossing to literal wolves. It was their hope, however, that this precious one would be their last.

"Grandfather-" Mikleo lowered his hands and folded them across his waist to suppress the shivers that wracked his body-why couldn't he stop shaking? "Grandfather-"

"Be at ease, Mikleo." The rough rumble of the Earth Seraph Eizen forced him into silence. "You're going to make yourself sick-" he was cut off by another sudden harsh sob and it cracked even his hard heart. He turned, his blue eyes gleaming underneath the low light of the small home. "Zenrus."

The scratching of the pen stopped abruptly and Zenrus' aged face looked up and his eyes darkened as he took in the utter despair that was his grandson before he turned to back to the paper and the scratching of the pen resumed. "We must." Zenrus resumed, the pen almost breaking underneath Mikleo's harsh sobs as Lailah, the Prime Lord, and Fire Seraph, rose from her kneeled position and approached his grandson and pulled him into her arms, the limbs trembling at the sheer force of Mikleo's cries.

"You know we must, Lord Eizen." Zenrus raised his gaze and Eizen could hardly hold back his surprise when two tears slid down Zenrus' cheeks. "There is no other. Or," Zenrus turned to Edna who turned away. "Would you rather it be the Lady Edna? Or the Lady Lailah? Powerful Seraph's in their own right?"

Eizen said nothing, lowering his head and closing his eyes as the scratching of the pen resumed. His jaw clenched, and he barely moved when Edna's gloved hand reached over and placed itself on his tensed arm.

"We must," Edna intoned, repeated Zenrus' words with a dull causality. "We have lost enough and so have the humans. The sparks of war are emerging again, and this union must come to be. Even if breaks our hearts and shatters them among the skies, Eizen: We must."

"He's a child." Eizen murmured, lowering his now open gaze to Edna's who return it with the same solemnity. "Are we really giving him away to the humans? A babe among wolves."

"Mikleo is a smart one." Edna murmured, turning back to the growing set of papers – of the contract and conditions of the arranged marriage. "He will learn to blend in among the humans and what weapons to use when and if necessary. He will be fine."

Eizen's shoulders lowered in resignation, turning his gaze back to Mikleo, becoming quite relieved that the heart-shattering sobs had all but faded into a series of small hiccups that had Lilah reaching for a small cup of water, quietly urging the younger seraph to drink. It was times such as these that he wished that Velvet was still around. She would know what to do. How to solve the problem between Human and Seraph.

Human and Malakhim.

However, she was long gone. Asleep with Innominat. Sacrificing herself to break an eon cycle to see the world to a new era and as did Laphicet who watches the world as Maotelus. Watches a world become a bloodbath between both races. Watches as the world, once again, harms and misuse their people. Watches as they sacrifice an innocent seraph who wanted nothing more than to explore the world and read its past, present, and future.

The scratching of Zenrus' pen halted, descending the room into a deafening silence except for Mikleo's soft sniffing. Zenrus leans back, groaning when his back cracked before waving a hand over the contract to dry the ink. He lowered his and placed it on his knee before he turned to the older seraphs in the room.

"Leave us," Zenrus commanded in a low tone. "We will discuss the contents of the contract tomorrow morning. I am tired and wish to speak to my grandson alone."

Mikleo said nothing, watching as the Seraph Leaders rose and moved towards the door, shutting it firmly behind them and leaving them in a tense silence.

"I do not wish to hurt you." Zenrus murmured, his tone weary, speaking of the leader who had made countless decisions that were best for his people and not for him – never for him. "I wish for you to remain here within my gaze, but this war is a danger to both our races, Mikleo. I tire of the fighting and the loss that our people have endured." Zenrus moved closer and placed a hand on Mikleo's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "To enter into this contract would save both our races."

"How?" Mikleo uttered. "How would this prevent us from going to war again?"

"You entering an arranged marriage with the General Illorin will ensure our race's safety and him entering the marriage will ensure the safety of his race. With you two intertwined, our races will form a budding friendship. It will be the two of you at the forefront of this friendship and I pray that you will find happiness and eventually love within it."

"I am being sold and bartered." Mikleo uttered bitterly. "There will be no happiness that will stem from this, Grandfather."

Zenrus hummed but made no move to agree. "If you will not find love then perhaps kindness and friendship will find you instead. I have it on good word that General Illorin is a good and strong man."

"And on whose good word that you got that from?" Mikelo couldn't help but be curious. It wasn't often that his grandfather trusted humans let alone called them good and strong.

"Eizen has met the General a number of times and he is confident that you will be well taken care of in Ladylake."

"Ladylake? The Capital of Hyland?" Mikelo murmured. "I will not go to Rolance?"

"No," Zenrus responded with obvious relief. "Rolance offered no maiden or man in this alliance and it was General Illorin that offered himself when no one else would. He, too, longs for peace between human and seraph."

"That brings me no comfort, Grandfather," Mikleo whispered, once more, becoming shaken at the thought of leaving his home. "Was he not the one that struck down many of our people?"

"The Crimson General he was called once upon a time." Zenrus uttered, displeasure in his voice clear. "His sword was never without the blood of our people soaked on the steel."

"Yet, you send me to such a monster? You call him good and strong? Where was this goodness and kindness when he was slaughtering our people!"

"It was when he spared hundreds." Zenrus countered swiftly. "There was a number of seraphs who spoke of his mercy. He never killed if it wasn't necessary. He made sure his men did the same."

Mikleo scoffed at the statement. "He thinks that lowering his kill count makes him a decent person?"

Zenrus snorted, a bitter smile pulling at his lips. "It makes not a decent person, but an honorable one. One who swings his blade indiscriminately is a fool, but one who chooses when and where to swing it is a man of honor and discipline."

"It matters not." Mikelo rose, dusting off his clothing which, to his embarrassment, was only his night clothing. When one was being bartered like meat or vegetables in a market, it didn't matter what one was wearing. Then again, once he was married, it would matter what he wore, said, ate and the subjects that one spoke of. Everything would matter, and your feeble excuses wouldn't save you.

"Grandfather," Mikleo whispered, drawing Zenrus' attention back to him. "Was there no other? No Seraph-"

"No normal Seraph would have worked in this situation, Mikleo." Zenrus chided. "Your origins are unique, and you would blend in with humans more quickly than the others. Not to mention the fact that you are in the running to becoming the next Water Lord."

"A running in which I am no longer a part of?" Mikelo heart shuttered at the thought of no longer being considered a proposal. He longed to be part of the Water Trials. He had trained for six years and was finally considered just six months ago and thanks to this arranged marriage there was no way he would be considered. It would be unfair towards the other Water Seraph to have a Water Lord who lived among humans.

Zenrus said nothing, the smoke emerging from his pipe and drifting into the air was answer enough. No. He would no longer be considered for the title of Water Lord and he was excluded from the Trials.

"I will honor no man who has stripped everything from me, Grandfather." Mikleo's lips thinned as red, hot anger slid down his spine before settled down in the pit of his stomach. "I don't want this-"

"Enough." Zenrus rumbled, and in this distance a boom of thunder echoed, forcing Mikleo to still not in fright, but obedience. It was not the first time that Zenrus' thunder struck in anger and it wouldn't be the last.

"This is not about you." Zenrus began, a sad slump in his shoulders. "Our people along with the humans long for peace. Each of us has lost something precious and the hate that lingers from the war will destroy us all. Those with high resonance such as the King of Hyland and Princess Alisha are aware of the malevolence that continues to consume towns, villages, and cities that are below. Malevolence that are turning humans and Seraphs to wild beast that soldiers can barely contain. Our world is turning into a wasteland and we must act or there will be no need for Earth, Fire, Air or Water Lords. There will be no need for Queen or Kings nor Lord and Ladies. There will be nothing left but a land for the Lord of Calamity to consume and rule."

Mikelo said nothing, turning his eyes away and feeling a flush of shame rise to his cheeks. The shame, however, was quick to turn back to anger – an anger that he kept to himself. It wouldn't be his best option to anger Zenrus any further on the matter. It was settled. The contract was finished and due to be signed when this Lord Sorey arrived.

"You will forgive me." Zenrus uttered, a man at his wit's end with the situation placed before him. "In time you will understand."

It took all of Mikleo's will and strength not to scream in anguish. To make his grandfather feel the same desperate hopelessness that he was feeling, but he knew, deep down that Zenrus felt just as angry, and hopeless as he did. To give away his own grandson? To whom he watched prosper and grow into a proper Seraph? At the end of the day, Mikleo could scream to the rooftops and have an outright tantrum about how unfair his life was, but it was nothing compared how Zenrus was feeling and the actions he had to take to ensure that this treaty—how tentative it was-worked. So, what did Mikleo say instead?

"In time." He echoed with a soft, tight smile that he knew didn't reach his eyes and Zenrus bowed his head as if the weight of the situation finally became too much. And Mikleo, approached him, bowed and wrapped his arms around the smaller Seraph, ignoring the shuddering of the body in his arms, ignoring the tears that trailed down his cheeks. He pulled his grandfather closer and buried his face into the thin hair that he always loved and embraced the soft sobs that shook the elder man's body. In time, things would be better. In time, he would forgive his grandfather and the Lords for forcing such despair upon him.

In time, he would find forgiveness. In all its forms.


	2. The General and Consort

As sand itched through an hourglass so too did Mikleo's resignation to the fate that awaited him. However, he could not be dishonest and remark that his tears dried long before the ink on the contract. On the contrary, a night didn't pass where a tear or two fell down his cheeks as he laid his head down for a long night of fitful sleep wondering if the man called Sorey would cut him down the moment he was out of the reach of his grandfather's gaze. Wondering if the man would treat him like a pet or an indulgence? Mikleo wasn't deaf to the horror stories his fellow Seraph brought back from the land below. How the humans bound his people to simple objects in order to keep their land purified, Kept them bound to weapons to keep them powerful and endlessly sharp. The thought of Mikleo being used in such a horrid manner ran a deep shiver down his spine and bile to rise in his throat.

The wandering thoughts kept him from sleep causing not only his concentration to slip but his mouth to run afoul with his neighbors who had learned of his fate through speculation and watched him with pity. He didn't want to be pitied. He wanted nothing to do with such a useless emotion and-

"It's unlike you to have such a frightening look."

Mikleo's thoughts screeched to a halt and he turned on his heel to see Eizen standing behind him with a small, thoughtful frown. The sudden appearance of the Lord Earth Seraph caused him to gather his wits and bow his head in a flustering attempt at formality.

"Lord Eizen." Mikleo's cheeks flushed at the hushed whispers that gathered around him, but he continued, keeping his head lowered. "Welcome. How can I be of service?"

"I wanted to speak to you." Eizen's eyes scanned the area, settling on the small crowd that had gathered before turning to Mikleo's with that same thoughtful frown. "Privately."

"Of course." Mikleo's head rose and he held out an arm towards the fields that stretched westward. "Shall we?"

Eizen nodded, turning on his heel and leading the way, leaving Mikleo to stumble behind in a fumbling attempt to keep up and escape the increased whispers of his neighbors. He kept his head lowered until they reached the quiet field and it was only when Eizen stopped that he raised it and opened his mouth to inquire as to Eizen's sudden attention when a letter was thrust upon him and he fumbled to catch it before it fell to the ground.

"What-?"

"A letter." Eizen began with a small huff, turning his back to Mikleo's surprised face. "From General Sorey."

At the name, Mikleo stilled and his heart stopped. His lips trembled and his eyes stung with unshed tears and Mikleo suddenly realized the very mention of the man sent him into an uncontrollable fear. He dropped the letter as if it burnt him and he stepped away and folded his arms around his waist and sent Eizen's back a cold look.

"What does he have to say to me?" Mikleo questioned, ignoring the tremble in his voice. "What does such a man need to inquire from me?"

"He inquires about your well-being." Eizen turned, retrieved the letter from the ground, and held it out for Mikleo to take. "He wishes to know about this husband. To learn about him."

"I-I want nothing to do with him." Mikleo swallowed, making no motion to retrieve the piece of paper. "I don't wish for him to know about my well-being."

"Then kindly inform him of that fact." Eizen thrust the paper towards him again, lips twitching when Mikleo's flushed and all but snatched the paper before realizing who he snatched the paper from.

"I will!" Mikleo snarled, bowing and leaving Eizen alone in the fields despite the consequences and all but ignoring the soft chuckle that was aimed at his back. He stuffed the letter into the folds of his robes and continued back down the path, his cheeks burning when he realized the crowd that he and Eizen left hadn't moved a single inch, their eyes curious, but cautious as they watched Mikleo stomp into his home and slam the door shut behind him, causing a potted plant to fall and break on his doorstep- yet another mess that he would have to sort out.

Mikleo leaned against the door, the letter hanging loosely in his hand as the thought of that murderer sending him something caused another shiver to race down his spine and before he knew it, he was pacing around the house whilst worrying his bottom lip, wondering if he should read the letter or toss it into the fire. The idea sounded wonderful, but Mikleo had a nasty feeling that this Sorey would just continue sending letters until a correspondence arrived on his doorstep. He was known to be stubborn and wild on the battlefield and Mikleo assumed that him attending to personal and business matters would fare no different.

"Still," Mikleo uttered, finally holding the letter up with a twist of his lips. "What would this infamous General have to say to me?"

"Luzov Rulay-"

Mikleo hissed at the sight of his true name on paper and the fact that this Sorey knew it. Another consequence that his Grandfather would have to answer for.

_"Hello. I figured the best way to catch your attention would be the use of your true name. I hope I succeeded. As I am sure that Lord Zenrus has informed you, we are to be wed, but I believe that we should start a short correspondence with one another before I come and retrieve you from the Blessed Lands of Elysia in no more than a fortnight's time. I have no intention of frightening you nor your people with my intrusion. Granted, I do not expect me nor my blade will be welcome. A fact that I have come to terms with since the ending of the war. I must admit that I'm at a loss as to what to say in such a situation. I never expected to be wed in such a manner and I'm sure that you feel the same. I know that my reputation is not a clean one and the fact that you are marrying a man that has slaughtered your people must make you feel frightened and disgusted and angered. If you could not bear the thought of placing your lips upon mine or laying beside me at night after our wedding then I will make sure to start arrangements in which we will have separate bedding. Although the thought leaves me uncomfortable, I will acquiesce if need be. Other arrangements can be made if you wish not to be in my presence during daylight hours or during Court. I am sure that Her Royal Highness Princess Alisha would be more than delighted to meet you. She has always been curious about the Seraph despite our dire circumstances and differing opinions towards one another._

_You will have to forgive me if it seems that I am rambling. I find myself without thought, which is strange considering the lot the Gods have given me. I do not what to say or what to ask of you? Your favorite color or book? Your favorite food? Or perhaps I shall divulge in more personal matters such as the color of your skin or your eyes? The element in which you wield and hold like a lover? So many questions race through my mind that I find that I will not have enough paper to write them down upon. Tell me, Mikleo-if I may call you that?- What can I know of you? What do you desire to tell me? I will eagerly await your reply._

_Regards,_

_General Sorey Illorin of the House of Diphda._

Mikleo set the letter down, all too aware of the flush that decorated his cheeks. He didn't expect such a candid letter but then again, he shouldn't have been surprised. After all, a man like Sorey didn't get by in life by being timid. Hesitance didn't win wars. It only got you killed. What did surprise him was the fact that he did want to write Sorey. He did want to know about the man who was going to marry him in no less than two weeks. What didn't surprise him was sudden morbid curiosity that he had with Sorey. As a Seraph, he should have no desire to get to know the murderer of his people, but as a scholar? A man of learning? He was all too eager to learn about the man who was rumored to wield Seraphic Artes. Whose blade was said to be made of Mythril and the blood of the Seraph?

Mikleo bit his lips, wrapping his arms around his waist and pacing throughout his home, careful not to nudge the stack of books. What was he going to do? Should he write Sorey back? It would be the polite thing to do, correct? And he was sure that Eizen and Grandfather would be relieved that he was trying to get along with the man he was going to marry.

"What am I going to say?" Mikleo whispered, finally settling into the small desk that sat next to his bed. "What do you say to a man who I don't even know?" Mikleo picked up a pen, dipping it the pot of ink and setting it at the top of the paper, swiftly frustrated when he realized that he didn't know where to begin without sounding rude or evasive. He supposed that the basics would do, right?

"Right." Mikleo uttered, the pen moving smoothly against the paper. "Just the basics."

_General Illorin,_

_Hello, I wasn't expecting this correspondence from you so soon. I regret to inform you that this letter was most unwelcome after the announcement of our marriage and considering your reputation it is still somewhat unwelcome. However, I understand what a bond between us would mean during these uneasy times and I will do my best to uphold my duties towards you, my people and yours. It is simple to see that our feelings regarding this marriage will matter little, however, do know that I will never stray and remain faithful to you and in the eyes of the Court and King and Queen. In regards to your request, I find myself at a loss for what to write. You wish to know my desires? Of me? I regret to inform you that there is little to offer in that regard. I will tell you that I am a profound lover of history - Human and Seraph wise. The Tale of the First Shepherd and the Lord of Calamity is among my favorite considering Lord Eizen can always give me an accurate account of said events._

_I love knowing about our world and what it was and what it will become. So much so that I find myself burying myself in my books and ignoring the world around me. A habit that I'm afraid that I will have to break considering that my attention will be diverted elsewhere for the foreseeable future. I'm afraid that I have no other hobbies other than my profound love for history. I never had the opportunity to leave the village and explore the world due to the length of the war and its effects on our people. So, I am hoping to correct that once we arrive in Ladylake. And speaking of arriving in Ladylake, I find that I must warn you that I know nothing of court life and what it offers. I fully expect to stumble and embarrass you and your House and for that, I must apologize in advance. I am hoping that if we become friends then we will teach other our way of life. Our life in which, I must confess, we will never love one another. It hurts to gaze upon you and think of what you have done. I know it is such a cruel thing to say, but I think it is best, to be honest, and forthright about our feelings now rather than later. I have no intention of falling in love you, merely being your companion in marriage and health. I hope you understand this, General Sorey, and the sooner that you do, the sooner the ache of it will pass. I hope this letter finds you in good health._

_Regards,_

_Mikleo - Water Seraph of Elysia._

Mikleo set the pen and blew his breath on the page in an impatient gesture to allow the ink to draw and blinked hard to stop the sting of tears. What a horrid letter. To have to tell someone that you would never love them? That there was no chance of doing so? It broke Mikleo's heart to write such a thing, but he would rather tell Sorey the truth than have him develop such feelings only to be hurt when he finally confessed. Sorey might have been a killer, but he was still a person who developed feelings and the letter he wrote seem so sincere that the thought of it caused the suppressed tears to finally roll down his cheeks. What a cruel thing that his Grandfather and the Royal Family of Hyland have done.

The creak of his front door that was followed by his grandfather calling out to him caused Mikleo to quickly wipe his tears away and rise from the chair to greet the elderly Seraph.

"Oh." Zenrus stepped into his bedroom, his pipe twitching in irritation. "There you are, Mikleo. I was wondering where you had wandered off to during this time of day." Zenrus made himself comfortable on the bed, his eyes spying the drying letter on the bed. "Ah. You responded?"

"Yes," Mikleo responded, a dull ache easing over his heart. "I figured that it would be best to get over these feelings-"

"Nonsense." Zenrus interrupted firmly. "The worst thing you can do repress these feelings of hatred. They create nothing but malevolence and I will not have my only grandson submit to becoming a creature of darkness. Despite what you think of me, Mikleo, I do love you, but I love our people as a whole even more. To quell this bloodshed, this is what must be done and I have no regrets other than sending you into a such a place of despair and wickedness."

Mikleo said nothing, merely staring at the ground and wishing it swallow him whole. Anything to escape this political affair. He opened his mouth to respond but quietened when Zenrus reached over and placed his hand over Mikleo's, giving it a tight, warm squeeze.

"You will forgive this old man one day, won't you?" Zenrus rumbled, tightening his grip when his own eyes began to sting with tears. "You will forgive me for tossing you away as if you meant nothing when it couldn't be further from the truth?"

"Oh..." Mikleo breathed, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he laid his head on top of their joined hands. "Grandfather. I-I-"

"Hush," Zenrus commanded. "You don't have to say anything. This is enough."

Mikleo's jaw clenched as tears rolled down his eyes and on to their joined hands, grateful that his grandfather remained blissfully ignorant of his emotional display.

"Yes." Mikleo murmured, pushing the thought of letters, marriages, and forgiveness to the back of his mind. "It's enough." Mikleo rose up and stared into his grandfather's eyes with a weak smile. "I love you, Grandfather. I love you very much." Mikleo laid his head back on their joined hands and said nothing as he watched his grandfather shed his own tears. "I always will."

"My boy." Zenrus sniffed, his lips and jaw trembling. "My dear, sweet, Mikleo."

Mikleo said nothing, closing his eyes and allowed his body to rest against his Grandfather's. He was right, after all.

This would have to be enough. For now.


	3. Blood and Water

Mikleo wasn't expecting the second correspondence. His response to the first letter had been callous - an act that he had come to regret seeing as the peace of the current world depended on the success of their marriage. But, Mikleo couldn't find it within himself to manipulate Sorey's heart. He thought it would be best to shatter the Illusions of Grandeur now rather than later and give Sorey and himself time to adjust to the fact that this would be a marriage of companionship where Mikleo would remain faithful and he would allow Sorey to find his base pleasures with another if need be. A harsh fate, but one that Mikleo had accustomed to thinking about. It was, after all, a sacrifice that would eventually create a harmonious balance between Human and Seraph. It would be well worth the pain and suffering in the end, correct?

However, it would seem that despite Mikleo's callousness in the last letter, he was quite startled when a teal and white colored sylphjay landed on his window seat mid-afternoon, disturbing Mikleo from a light nap. He stared at the bird as it cooed and hopped from one taloned foot to the other before turning and pecking against the glass for permission to enter his home.

"Grandfather must be in a good mood." Mikleo murmured, approaching the window on light, bare feet, and pushing the window open. "He's not fond of messenger birds for they always bring ill omens to one's doorstep. Well?" Mikleo stepped aside, allowing the bird free reign. "Won't you come in, little one? Or," Mikleo reached down and gathered the sylphjay into his hands and carried it further inside. "Shall I take care of it?" Mikleo chuckled when the bird buried itself in his hands as he set it on the table and it was then that he noticed a small satchel on its back. "What's this?" Mikleo plucked the letter out of the satchel and was startled to find that General Illorin had written a second letter. A letter that was quite polite, if not firm in intention.

_My Dearest Mikleo_

_I must ask that you lay your worries to rest about the matters of the court and our way of life as humans. From what Lord Eizen has spoken of you, I have no worries about you catching on to our way of life. I'm afraid it is I that will offend you for I know nothing of the Seraph and with horrid reason. Do I have a small hope that this can be corrected once we are wedded? If you have no desire to teach me about the ways of your people then we will set the matter aside. I am afraid that I find myself disappointed by the more intimate matters of our marriage. To be rejected quite soundly and early hurts, however, understand that I will not let this matter rest. I will not live the rest of my days in a loveless marriage. So, I ask, that you be prepared to be wooed and seduced once we are settled in our lives in the capital. I know that my hands are stained with the blood of your people and I know that you cannot stand the thought and sight of me, but I cannot stand the thought of my future husband withdrawing from my touch. I love the thought of becoming friends with you in the future, to have someone to stand beside as we mold a new future, but I do not want a mere friend - I want a husband and I will have a husband. I know that our journey will be difficult and we will have words on more than one occasion, but I know that we will come to the end of our journey with grasped hands and hearts. On a more light-hearted subject, I do believe we have something in common - our love of history. Tell me, is there any specific ruins that you wish to see on our way home? If we are brave enough, we can explore the Vivia Subterranean Aqueduct? or better yet, the Galahad Ruins that lie just outside the city? There are so many things and places and people that I want to introduce you to, Mikleo, but the path ahead will be treacherous - even more so if we cannot cooperate with one another, yes? I will eagerly await your reply._

_Regards,_

_General Sorey Illorin of the House of Diphda._

"He is not one to mince words." Mikleo murmured, before turning to the sylphjay with a small smile. "Thank you for delivering the message, little one, would you like to stay while I write a reply?"

Mikleo only received a coo as a reply as he sat down at his desk and gathered his supplies for the letter. His response was swift and appreciative of Sorey's firm and polite demeanor towards his marriage. He spoke of his own doubts towards their marriage and the supposed love that would come with it. A shiver raced down his spine at the thought of exploring the ruins in and outside of the city. Mikleo knew Sorey was a man that would still hold power not only as a General but as a Duke - a title, according to Lord Eizen, that the man had been awarded thanks to his efforts in the war- and that leaving the city for weeks to explore ruins would be but a simple task under the right excuse, but as Sorey stated, things of that nature could only happen if they could cooperate with one another - if peace could be obtained and roads could be opened. There was still the rising problem with Rolance and if the Hylands and Seraph were united, they could put up a proper front against Rolance. So many possibilities and roads could be opened if only their races could live in harmony.

Mikleo shook his head before sealing the letter and placing it on the sylphjay and carrying it back toward the window. "It's too bad I can't know your-"

"Her name is Martel." a deep, rough voice responded, startling and sending the slyphjay-Martel-flying and back towards Sorey in Ladylake and leaving Mikleo with a Wind Seraph. Mikleo turned to see Lord Zavied leering at him through the same window that Martel had flown through and it was with immense control that Mikleo didn't close the window in the Lord Seraph's face, but instead, merely waved the man inside with a tight smile.

"Lord Zavied." Mikleo greeted cordially. "Good Afternoon."

"Hello, Mikleo." Zavied purred roughly, jumping through the window with the usual grace that only a wind seraph could display. "I heard about the upcoming nuptials and I couldn't help-"

"You were curious, Lord Zavied, but if you were at the meeting where the contract was explained and signed with reluctance- then I wouldn't be answering questions."

Zavied huffed, a bitter smile pulling at his lips as he leaned forward and patted Mikleo on the head. "I already know about the contract and what it entails. What I came to inquire about was your well-being and how you were taking this whole affair. And from what Eizen told me, it's hasn't been the best of the transitions."

Mikleo said nothing for a long moment before he spoke again, his tone bitter. "I have no choice in the matter. This marriage will unite our people and for me to deny it would be selfish and it would dishonor Grandfather."

Zaveid tilted his head to the side at the response. "Would it? I'm sure Zenrus would understand if you bolted. I mean, he cares about your happiness as we all do, Mikleo."

Mikleo turned away at the statement, fighting down the urge to scream. How could anyone care about his happiness when no one was figuring out a different way to boaster peace between humans and seraphs? Was marriage really the answer?

"A normal peace treaty wouldn't work, would it?" Mikleo uttered, turning away before Zaveid could come up with a decent response. "If we tried a normal peace treaty then each party would want a set of conditions that the other wouldn't agree with and vice versa, but with a marriage, the conditions would be set by the agreeing parties i.e. Sorey and me." Mikleo waved a hand towards the letter still sitting at the desk. "General Sorey has taken upon himself to come up with his own rules for our marriage."

"Oh?" Zaveid moved towards the table and picked up the letter, raising an eyebrow at the contents. "I'm not surprised. General Sorey has always been a rather bold man."

"You know him?"

"Aye, I do, I met him on the battlefield a number of times." Zaveid grinned as if it was a hearty memory. "He's not an easy man to bargain with so you do have your trials ahead of you." Zaveid set the letter down and turned back to Mikleo, his expression solemn and it was much to Mikleo's surprise that he was met with a deep bow.

"Lord Zaveid-"

"I thank you." Zaveid murmured, his long bangs covering his eyes. "You don't know how much this means to us, foolish Lords. You don't know how much it hurt us to see our people killed before our eyes and how much a relief it was to see it come to an end. I am grateful for your sacrifice, Lord Mikleo."

"What-?" Mikleo narrowed his eyes at the title. "I'm not-"

"It was announced no more than three hours ago." Zavied swiftly cut in. "The Water Trails are concluded and the participants were honored by your sacrifice and decided to give you the title no matter how much Edna and Lilah protested." Zaveid chuckled. "Half-hearted protests, of course, but Lilah cried enough tears to drown Elysia and Edna had that smile on her face that she always denies. We're proud of you, Mikleo. Your sacrifice won't go unrecognized."

Mikleo swallowed back the sob that wanted to escape his throat. Of all the people who made him feel like this was worth it, he never expected it to be Lord Zaveid of the Wind. He never expected this perverted, good-hearted man, to be the one who gave him a little bit of confidence about the future that lied ahead. And to deliver such good news, but as the excitement rushed through his veins, so, too, did the doubts. What about the Seraphs who worked so hard to obtain the title of Water Lord? Surely, there was some bitterness at giving away such a prestigious title?

"I want to talk to them." Mikleo murmured, earning a raised eyebrow from Zaveid. "The participants. I want to talk to them-to thank them."

"You don't-"

"I do." Mikleo cut in softly, pressing his lips together as they began trembling. "They didn't have to do what they did. It couldn't have been easy to give up the title that they trained years to try and obtain and to give it to someone-"

"That's not it, Mikleo." Zavied eyes clouded in thought. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well." Zaveid began. "The Lords of Water, Fire, Earth and Wind Lords are merely Vassals of the Emperyan's correct? Should the Empyreans need a vessel to the mortal bound world, then we can give ourselves up for the task-"

"Well, of course," Mikleo stated as if it was obvious. "I know all that already and so did the participants-"

"What do you think the Hylians would do if they found out the Water Seraph, their precious General was marrying was the Vassal of Amonach?" Zavied finished smoothly.

"I-what?" Mikleo brows furrowed in confusion. "I didn't think that the humans believed in the Empyerans-"

"They do," Zaveid reassured with a tight smile. "There are massive churches in Ladylake and in Pendragon dedicated to them all. Getting back on track, no harm would come to you so as long you bear the title of Water Lord of Amonach. We did this for our protection, Mikleo. So long as no harm comes to you then another war between the humans and seraph will never come to pass."

"I-I don't know what to say about this-about what all of you have done for me." Mikleo lowered his head, his bangs covering his shining eyes. With the title of Water Lord of Amonach in his grasp, that would mean he would have a position of power within the Court and Chruch with the Humans seeing even they recognized the Lords of Elements as Vassals to the Emperyans.

"No need to thank us, Mikleo." Zaveid approached him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We look after our own. Now, the real reason I've come to collect you is that Grandfather wants to see you. He wants to have one last discussion with you before Sorey and Lady Diphda come to collect you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"He forgot about a little section in the contract." Zaveid gives him an amused smile that causes Mikelo's heart to sink to the bottom of his stomach. What he could Grandfather possibly have forgotten-

"He forgot to discuss children."

"Oh-wait. What?"

A small flutter of wings and a small coo drew General Sorey Illorin's attention away from the letter he was penning to the window. With a smile, he rose from his chair and approached the open window to welcome the bird into his office. And with gloved hands, he carried the precious cargo to his desk, setting her down amongst the mountains of paperwork that waited for his signature. Alas, the work of a Duke and General never ended even if the wars ceased.

"Welcome home, Martel." Sorey soothed, deep green eyes scanning the slyphjay for injuries. He had sent the bird directly to Mikleo this time and he wasn't sure how the Seraph would react to her appearance, but he was relieved that no harm came to the bird. After all, he was the one who raised her up from a chick. Martel was considered a messenger one day and a harbarginer of chaos next. Seeing her, meant that Sorey and his troops were hot on the heels of the enemy and seeing her vanish into the skies meant that his work was completed. However, now, seeing Martel merely meant that Sorey was busy and asked for a lack of disturbance.

"How was the journey to Elysia?" Sorey continued, gently prying the latest letter out of the small satchel, and smiling as he read its contents. This Water Seraph-Mikleo was one of a kind. He was nothing like the Seraph's he had met and killed on the battlefield. He was quick as a whip and polite and Sorey wondered just how much this kindness extended towards him.

"Not much." Sorey murmured, setting the letter down on the desk and reaching for a small morsel for Martel. She deserved it after traveling so far and with such haste. She was a good girl.

"What am I to do with him, darling?" Sorey fed a piece of dried meat that he kept in his office drawer during the later hours so as not to disturb the kitchen staff. "He honestly expects us to have a loveless marriage? He doesn't expect me to make love to him or cart him away to the fields for a picnic or wine and dine him as I please?" Sorey scoffed in an offense. "He must have a leave of senses. He expects nothing to happen between us? To be just friends-?"

Martel cooed, burying herself down in his paperwork and Sorey released a half-hearted sigh. "Don't say that. I'm not being unreasonable. I just think the thought of a loveless marriage is horrendous. We are not royalty. I see no reason for us not to embrace the thought of loving one another. I can't make him love me, but I can try, right?" Sorey swallowed the down the thought of living with someone-being married to someone-who couldn't stand the thought of him. But, he had agreed to the marriage in hopes of redeeming himself to the Seraphim. A hope that Sorey knew couldn't possibly come to fruition, but that didn't mean he couldn't try and find that redemption.

The War of Seraph and Humans had been harsh on both the people and the land. And Sorey, ever sensitive and highly resonate, could see the malovence creeping along the earth, air, water and fires that the world bore and it was thanks to his and Alicia's quick thinking that they were able to put an end to the war that stretched on longer than necessary. And now the war was concluded, the healing of the land had only just begun with the process of rebuilding, relocating and sewing the land back to its original state, an effort that would take time, gil, and the cooperation of the Seraph, who, on more than one occasion, we're happy to help with the outer lands that separated Rolance and Hyland. It was a mutual benefit to both races to continue the perseveration of the land, but that didn't mean that there wasn't visible tension with the humans and seraph. Which, of course, led to the separate camps while construction continued, and the sight broke Sorey's heart. He, as a General, knew it was necessary, but after all the bloodshed, he should have known that it wouldn't be easy for everything to click into place and Rose, his contact and leader of the Scattered Bones, told him as much.

"It won't be easy will it, Martel?" Sorey murmured, a bitter smile cracking his lips and his eyes darkening at the prospect of the days to come. Still, he didn't become General out of sheer luck. No, it was his tenacity that got him the promotion and later the title of Duke. He had power now within the Army and Court and he would use that to make his and Mikleo's lives easier. He would it use it to make all of their lives easier.

No matter what it took.


End file.
